


A Whisker Away (Killua X reader)

by Blueboo37337



Series: A Whisker Away [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueboo37337/pseuds/Blueboo37337
Summary: Hi! This is a fan fic the follows the plot of A Whisker Away but instead of the original cast, it is and X reader story with Hunter X Hunter characters. For a better reading experience, please go watch 'A Whisker Away' on Netflix.Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'A Whisker Away ' or the story line. I DO NOT own the Hunter X Hunter characters or you.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Series: A Whisker Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

I want to help you.  
I want to hear you say, “I love you.”

A younger version of you slowly walked on a pier, eyes staring down at your small, sandal-wearing feet.

A cacophony of loud ‘Meows” mixed in with the light pitter-patter the worn-down wood made each time you took a step forward.

Cats of all shapes, colors, and sizes towered over your tiny frame, looking down at you in wonder. They tilted their heads as if speculating as to why such a small human child was lost in their land.

You looked around confused.

“W-where am I?” rang out your little voice

Looking up, you noticed the vast world that was seemingly filled purely with cats. It seemed to stretch for an infinite amount of time.

“Where is this place?” You were scared. Confused. 

The world began to spin as your mind started racing. Your big (e/c) eyes started to sting, tears forming in the corners. 

The ‘Meows’ seemed to get louder as your distress increased.

A tear fell down from your eye.

“Where is everyone?” Your voice was shaky, as you tried to swallow back the lump that started to form in your throat. 

Not being able to find anyone else besides a multitude of cats, you panicked. 

Tears began to free fall from your eyes. Your heavy breathing was not making the situation any better. 

You clutched your arms to your chest in a desperate attempt to simulate the comfort of a hug. 

Suddenly, a huge paw, almost as big as your face, appeared in front of you. Your eyes widened as your gaze trailed up the arm and back to its owner, surprised to a huge fat cat standing on it’s two back legs.

He continued to hold his arm out to you, waiting for you to grab it with your own small hands. His face contorted into a creepy smile, eyes turning into the shapes of crescent moons.

“Are you lost?” The cat's question was innocent, although there was a different emotion laced underneath.

You started back at him, mouth gaping and eyes widening even more.

You were suddenly torn out of your daydream, gasping as you returned to reality. 

Oh...right. You were at a festival with your mother.

You snapped out of your daze and continued to play the game you were currently playing. The small goldfish merrily swam in their makeshift pond, people gathered around it, you and your mother included. Although the point of the game was to catch a fish, you didn’t seem to be trying.

“(Y/n),” just as you were about to reach in for a fish, your mother’s voice interrupted you. You slightly groaned but listened to what she had to say. “Could you tell your father that you want to live with me?”

You ignored her and continued the game. You lifted your arm, attempting to grab the fish once more. Your mother continued to speak.

“We can be together every day.” She waited expectantly for an answer. You, however, continued to ignore her, still focused on the game. 

You didn’t really want a fish, but if you had an excuse to avoid your mother’s endless questions, a fish was worth it. She sighed and asked another question with the hope that you would finally answer.

“He’s going to marry her, right?” Again, she was met with silence.

You didn’t turn to look at her, still focused on catching a fish. You reluctantly answered her. Hopefully, then she would quit asking.

“Probably. She’s already living with us.” You followed the movement of a fish that had caught your eyes as you responded to her. You held a bowl in your left hand and a scooper in your right. 

Aha! 

You went in for the fish with your scooper, confident that you would catch it. Unfortunately, it swam away right as you were pulling up the scooper.

You groaned in annoyance. You stood up and turned to face your mom. 

“You’re all so selfish.” 

Your words attracted the stares of a couple of onlookers from around the pond. 

Your mother was still bent down near the makeshift pond, facing up at you as you slightly glared at her. You huffed and began to walk away, not caring if she followed or not.

“(Y/n)...” She quickly stood up and followed, panic evident in her voice. “I don’t blame you. You have every reason to be angry!”

You stopped once she had caught up to you. Being slightly taller than you, your mother slightly bent down and started rubbing your head.

“But there are just some things that you won’t understand until you’re older-” She flinched and took a step back once you finally turned to her, a scowl prominent in your soft (skin color) face.

“Then stop telling me things I don’t understand!” You balled your fists and turned away running into greenery and away from her. 

You just wanted to be alone.

“(Y/n)! Wait!” Your mother called out for you but you didn’t care. You continued to run without turning back.

Once you were far away from her, you relaxed and began to walk. The cobblestone path was lined with dimly lit lanterns. The only other source of light being the stars in the night sky.

“I hate this.” Your fists tightened.

“I hate this stupid world. I hope the world ends soon.”

The silence was nearly deafening. The sound of your feet hitting the ground was the only thing keeping you sane.

You stop abruptly.

“Masks?” you whispered.

A huge fat cat stood in the middle of the path next to a small stand full of cat masks.  
The cat was drinking a can of what looked like...orange juice? Upon further inspection, the orange juice also seemed to be expired.

What a strange cat. 

“Welcome. Do you want to try one?” 

The cat's voice was annoying, but the offer seemed tempting. It was almost as if he was putting you under a spell.

That’s the moment your life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing.

You ran to school excitedly, one of your stockings pulled all the way up and the other falling lower as you ran in between the other students in front of you. Your shirt was also not properly tucked into your skirt.

But you didn’t care. You just wanted to get to school!

Your already present smile widened once you saw your best friend, picking up the pace to walk alongside her.

“Alluka-chaaaaan! Good morning!” You latched onto her arm and she pulled you in closer for a hug.

“Oh, hey! Good morning, (Y/n)-chan.” She noticed your wide smile and let out a small giggle.

“Why are you in such a good mood this morning?” She was already certain she knew why, but she thought she’d entertain you for a little.

You let go of her arm and circled her like a shark. 

“Sweet as usual, huh? And cute like always!” You loved your best friend, always finding the moments to let her know how much you appreciate her.

“Aw (Y/n)-chan! You’re so sweet.”

Your conversation was short-lived when you stop walking, your smile growing wider and brighter than before.

Your eyes were trained on the boy in front of you. His white fluffy hair bounced with each step he took. His arms were crossed behind his head in a relaxed pose. He seemed to be talking to his best friend, a boy named Gon.

Just at the sight of Killua, your world turned brighter, more beautiful.

Alluka didn’t need to ask what was wrong. Being your best friend since you were kids, she sort of already knew what you were about to do. She pulled your bag off of your shoulder and patiently waited for you to do what you always do. Although she always reminded you that there were better options to talk and interact with her brother, you never seemed to listen.

Always marching to the beat of your own drum.

Alluka admired that about you even if it made her constantly worry.

Ignoring the judgmental looks of everyone else around you, you pulled off your shoes (which Alluka picked up), leaving your stockings on and snuck up behind Killua.

Before he could turn to look at you, you jumped, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and snuggling into his neck, almost causing him to trip.

Gon sweatdropped and let out a nervous laugh. This was a daily occurrence. It's surprising how Killua almost always let it happen.

Killua let out a sigh of relief once you let go, picking up his bag which had fallen when you jumped on him. Although you had known each other since you were kids, you had only just recently started doing this. 

You place a hand on your hip and raised one arm up. It was obvious that you were proud of your successful mission.

“Killua sunrise...attack!”

Killua ignored you and continued to walk away with Gon. His cold demeanor didn’t bother you one bit.

You cupped your hands over your mouth and yelled after him. 

“It’s an expression of love!” You let out a laugh when Alluka came up behind you and gave you your shoes, smacking your head lightly with your school bag.  
You tried to put your shoes on in a hurry, wanting nothing more than to catch up with your best friend's brother.

Finally, you grab Alluka’s hand and pull her along with you. Running up the school stairs, you called out to Killua. 

“Killua!! Wait up! Killuaaa” 

Was he walking faster?

“I can’t wait.” Killua hoped that you would give up once he gave you a response.

You squealed and stopped following the white-haired boy when you noticed your friend fall a little behind.

“That was unbelievably sexy! Did you hear that Alluka?” Your bright eyes met Alluka’s deadpan face.

“(Y/n)-chan….he’s my brother.” Unfortunately for her, You, Killua, Gon, and her shared a class together. She’d be hearing more of this later.

“But did you hear? Did you hear? He said ‘I can’t wait’. That sounded so suggestive!” She shook her head and grabbed your hand, pulling you to class. 

You continued rambling, switching your voice to imitate her brother’s and then your own. “Like, ‘Can I kiss you?’ ‘Wait!’ ‘I can’t wait.”

Three boys stuck their heads out of the classroom window and looked down the hallway.

The Amori brothers.

“I got to hear Killua’s sexy voice! So I can die happy now, know what I mean?” You were hopping up and down, voice full of excitement. 

“Nope. Not one bit. Again, (Y/n)-chan, Killua’s my brother.” Alluka loved you with all her heart. No doubt about it. But….you were a lot to handle sometimes.

One of the Amori brothers, Amori, leaned on the window, teasing Killua about you. 

“Hey, Killua. You should be nicer to (Y/n).” He cackled

Being near the classroom, you and Alluka could hear what the brothers were saying.

“Just ignore them. They’re just a bunch of meanies.” Alluka attempted to comfort you, but of course, things had to be dealt with your way.

“Yeah! You should whisper in her ear with that sexy voice of yours and-” The other brother, Imori, was cut off by a school bag being swung on his face. Umori and Amori seeing you come up behind them saved themselves before they could save their brother.

“Hey! That hurt! What’s your problem?” Imori was cut off once again by you shoving your fist in his face.

The rest of your classmates gasped at your aggression. Alluka simply ignored it. Another one of your daily rituals.

“Shut up! Stuff it! Zip it! Can it! I don’t want to hear anything else from you!” You climbed into the classroom through the window and hopped down, ignoring the annoyed voices of the Amori brothers and hushed murmurs of onlooking classmates.

Killua, who was worried at first, sighed and sat down, waiting for it to be his turn with you unwanted attention. 

Ah! Speak of the devil.

“Killua Killua Killuaaa!” You shimmied in between desks and chairs, making your way over to where Killua and Gon sat.

Like always, Killua ignored your calls and pulled out his supplies for class, Gon was leaning on Killua’s desk and watched everything unfold.

“Let me record your voice on my phone,” You leaned forward, body almost touching Killua’s desk. “ I’ll listen to it before I sleep and my dreams will be magical!” You giggled at the thought, the hand covering your mouth did nothing to conceal the joyful sound.

You skipped away, leaving Gon to watch you retreating figure and Killua to continue looking everywhere besides where you were.

Gon laughed at your actions. He had no problem with how ‘weird’ you were. “I guess the rumors are true! She is pretty different isn’t she?” Gon stopped leaning back on Killua’s desk and turned to face his own.

Killua huffed and turned his head slightly to look back at you. What he saw was strange.

You were leaning back on your chair, hugging your school bag close to your chest.

“He said ‘I can’t wait’ He actually said it” You were still daydreaming of the words Killua said earlier in the hallway. You leaned a little too far back on your chair, causing you to fall off.

His little sister rushed to your side and helped you up. He smiled slightly when his eyes met Alluka’s. He turned around before you could see him looking over.

Man, you really are weird.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day had already ended and like always you walked home with Alluka. Despite Killua being her older brother, he never walked home with you both. Perhaps it was because you were there.

You and Alluka sat on a wooden bench eating popsicles. You had a (flavor) popsicle while Alluka had a chocolate popsicle. Just like her older brother, she was a chocoholic.

“(Y/n)-chan...I love you but this just makes me sad…” Alluka took small licks and nibbles, speaking in between each bite.

You, however, leaned back and shoved the whole popsicle in your mouth, the cold sensation was extremely refreshing, especially during the unbearably hot weather.]

“What is, Alluka-chan?” Your mouth was full of popsicle but you still managed to get the words out.

Alluka sighed. She doesn’t like putting you down, but this was something that she didn’t want you to get your hopes up about.

“My brother just doesn’t seem to be all that interested in you but you won’t give up...it’s kind of depressing.” Alluka knew you wouldn’t take her words seriously though. 

“Hmm, I see. But no other girl is as close to him as I am, well besides you being his sister, that means I’m special, right?” You continued to shove the frozen treat in and out of your mouth.

Groaning, Alluka took a huge bite out of her popsicle, hissing in pain when her sensitive teeth touched the cold.

“What’s so great about my brother? Why Killua?” She wasn’t angry, she just knows what her big brother is like. She continued, “He used to give you signals to back off. Now he just ignores you! Plus, you didn’t seem to be attracted to him when we were kids.”

You stop leaning back and sat up straight, taking the popsicle out of your mouth. “Alluka-chan?! Are you curious?” you excitedly leaned over to your best friend, stars in your eyes.

Alluka gave you a rapid nod. Of course she wanted to know!  
You hummed with happiness. 

“You remember that time it rained during the festival?”

Alluka thought about it for a little and responded. “The one I couldn’t attend because my parents wouldn’t let me out of the house?”

You thought back to the event. It was still fresh in your memory. 

“That day...we huddled together, just the two of us. It was so quiet you couldn’t tell there was a festival going on.” If you thought hard enough, you could still feel Killua’s arm, pale arms wrapped around you. 

It made you feel like melting.

~Flashback~

You and Killua were huddled together under a gazebo, providing you shelter from the cold rain.

“It’s like everything else has disappeared.” Killua’s voice was soft and gentle. He usually never spoke to you much during the time that you hung out with Alluka. He was too busy training with his older brother, Illumi.

You snuggled into his arm. You felt safe.

“You’re right.”

You felt loved.

“The world is filled with things I hate and things I don’t need. But if there’s nothing when I step out of here...I wouldn’t want that.” He let go of your frame and let you lay your head on his lap, his hands entangled themselves in your hair.

“Hmm...Who knew you were such a romantic?” It appeared he didn’t hear you. 

He just continued to stare up at the ceiling with those beautiful sapphire eyes.

You couldn’t help but lean up and kiss his cheek. The moment your lips collided with his soft skin, it was like fireworks set off.

Killua’s melodic laughter filled your ears and your heart. “Haha...that tickles.”

You sat back and admired his laugh and his smile. His eyes were closed with joy, the moonlight illuminated his pale face. His laugh was like the laugh of a happy child.

I was sick of this world, but now I know it isn’t so bad.

~Flashback ends~

Your whole body was leaning on Alluka at this point. Your eyes were closed, trying to remember every detail of the butterfly inducing memory. “This world isn’t so bad. I got closer to Killua after all!”

Your eyes suddenly opened wide as Alluka pushes you off of her. “(Y/n)-chan!” Just as you sat up, Alluka’s popsicle falls to the ground

Alluka smacked the back of your head repeatedly. “(Y/n)-chan! You keep getting your fantasies confused with reality! It cost me my popsicle!”

The steady rhythm of her smacks eventually cost your own popsicle to fall to the ground. “Aw there goes mine too!” 

Alluka takes in a deep breath and puts her arm around you. “(Y/n)-chan...you know I care about you. But seeing you chase after my brother when he obviously isn’t interested is just sad. I don’t like it!” 

The brown-haired girl lifts her bare popsicle stick in the air and waves it around like a wand. “Earth to (Y/n)-chan! Come back to us!”

Your eyes followed the popsicle stick, playfully rolling your eyes and standing up. “It really happened, though. Why won’t you believe it-” You stopped midsentence when you saw a cat cross your vision. 

Alluka tilted her head. “You don’t like cats?” She leaned out from behind your shoulder to stare at the cat.

You shook your head, slightly narrowing your eyes at the cat.

“It all depends on time, place, and cat.”

You and Alluka left the bench and waved at each other. You were finally parting ways and walking home.

“See you later, Alluka-chan! Don’t forget to be my friend again tomorrow, k?”  
Alluka laughed at your childish behavior.

“Don’t be silly. You will always be my friend.”

You giggled at this and waved once more before walking home.

~Timeskip~

You arrived in front of your home, about to walk into the garden before you were stopped by the old lady who lives next door calling out your name and running towards you.

“(Y/n)-chan!” called out the lady. 

You turned to look at her. Spooked, you leaned away from her, responding with a meek “Yes?”

“(Y/n)-chan! Are you alright?” She was speaking quickly and quietly, obviously worried someone else would hear. She grabbed on to your arm pulling it close to her face and squinting her eyes to get a better look. 

“You’re all skin and bones now!” She continued to inspect your arm for a little longer and then moved on to the rest of you.

You politely try to pull away and tell her that you’re fine but it all fell to deaf ears. 

The lady looked around as if expecting someone to be around. Once she was certain that there was no one there, she let go of your arm. “(Y/n)-chan! You don’t know how sorry I feel for you. Is she feeding you?”

Using more force, you tried to back away from the lady, trying to tell her that you were fine and that you were well fed, but again, she just didn’t listen. 

“Is she forcing you to eat foods you don’t like? Or is it because she can’t cook? She’s blind right?” She sighed and put her hands on her hip. “That Meruem. I don’t know what your father is thinking.”

“(Y/n)-chan. Is that you?” A soft voice called out from a little away from you and the nosy old lady. The lady’s demeanor seemed to change in a flash, having been caught harassing you with questions. The lady spits out a rushed and somewhat embarrassed sounding greeting, eager to walk away.

“Oh! Hello, Ms. Komugi! I was just saying hi to little (Y/n). I’ll be on my way now. Have a nice day.” The lady then quickly walked away and ran into her own house before Komugi had a chance to greet her.

A white feline watched from inside the house, red eyes taking in every little interaction you have with their beloved owner.

You walked towards Komugi and forced yourself to laugh a little “They can’t stop nosing around once they reach her age, huh?” You walked into the garden, already knowing that Komugi was capable enough to take care of herself. 

“I’m home, Ms. Komugi.”

“Welcome back, (Y/n)-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I had so much fun adding Komugi and Meruem as reader's parents.
> 
> By the way, I dual post this story and my other Killua fic on ao3 and wattpad.
> 
> My wattpad is Blueboobun


	4. Chapter 4

“Pitouuu!” Once you made it into your house, you looked around for Ms. Komugi’s cat. 

Your father had given it to her when they first started dating. Something about this cat being her protector?

Of course. Ms. Komugi loved the cat, later bringing them with her once she moved in with you and your dad.

You pulled off your shoes and bent down, reaching out a hand to pet Pitou, only for them to swiftly doge you and run into Ms. Komugi’s arms, who had come in behind you.

“Hm...I guess you have to raise those things since they were kittens for them to like you.” You stood back up and walked towards the kitchen. 

“There is ice cream in the freezer if you want some. I bought your favorite.” Ms. Komugi was still petting Pitou.

“Oh, thank you but I already had ice cream today. I had some after school with Alluka. You should have some. Share with Pitou.” You pulled out a drink from the fridge and shook it, hoping that Ms. Komugi would leave you alone so that you could run up to your room.

Ms. Komugi smiled as you walked past her. Once she heard you going up the stairs, she called out to let you know that dinner would be ready soon. 

Once you made it up to your room and heard the door close, you let out a sigh of relief. You placed your drink on your desk and walked over to your bed, reaching in between the mattress and the wood frame, you pulled out a cat mask.

“I know she’s trying to be nice, but I just wish she’d leave me alone. I have my own plans.”  
You smiled down at the mask. 

“Yup. I have my own plans.”

Placing the mask on your face, you did a backflip and just like always…

The world around you changed.

~Time skip~

“Illumi! Milluki! At least help me fold the laundry. All you two ever do is spend time on that technology.” Kikyo Zolydck was currently doing house chores. It was frustrating to see her two oldest children never doing anything around the house while she did all the work. 

Especially Milluki. At least Illumi trained his little brother from time to time.

The frustrated mother forcefully placed a laundry basket on Illumi’s stomach, knocking the air out of the long-haired boy’s lungs.

“Why can’t you get Alluka to do it? All she ever does is stay in the basement when she’s home,” asked Milluki

Kikyo sighed. “You both know how she is. She always making these crazy requests and only does what I ask of her once I fulfill what she asks for. She only ever listens to Killua.” 

“I’m home.” Killua was greeted by his older brothers once he arrived home. 

“Killua.” His mother called out his name, but not in her usual affectionate tone. She sounded angry.

The blue-eyes boy took off his shoes at the front door, almost tripping when his mother came up behind him, shoving a piece of paper in his face. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Here we go again.

“Why didn’t you turn this in? Are you not planning on attending Assasin Academy? I know the name is a little strange but it’s a great school! Me, your brothers, father, grandfather, grandmother, great grandfather, and great grandmother all attended this school. Even little Kalluto is planning on attending.” This wasn’t the first time Kikyo lectured Killua on this subject.

“I’m still thinking about it.” Killua wanted nothing more than to go into his room and relax. Maybe eat some chocolate too.

“You have to take this seriously. We’re depending on you to take over your father’s company.” 

Killua didn’t hear what else his mother was saying. He was already in his room by the time she started her real lecture. 

He placed his school bag on his table and opened the doors that lead into his backyard. He always came back here around this time of day.

“Choco?” The boy looked around in the bushes, calling out the name of his cat.

“Hm..is she not here yet?” Sometimes Choco wouldn’t be in her usual spot after school. It always made him worry about the cat’s safety, but she always managed to show up and calm his anxieties. 

He continued to look around the backyard, calling out ‘Choco’ every few seconds. 

After about a minute of searching, he heard a soft meow from near his grandfather’s garage turned studio. His grandfather was really into candy making. 

Looking up, Killua let out a small gasp. Noticing a brown fluff ball about to jump off the roof, he reached out catching the small feline. The cat’s force was enough to knock him back, allowing the small animal to land on his chest.

Killua letting out a soft laugh and a bright smile, Killua grabbed on to the cat and picked her up. Leaning his face in, he sniffed the cat, nuzzling his face in her fur. “Choco! You always smell like the sun.”

You were ecstatic. Over the moon. Jumping for joy.

Although you were in your cat form, Killua was still super close to you. His skin was as soft as ever.

Killua lifted your small body up a little, allowing you to get a good look at his face.

Oh...how you loved it when he smiled so brightly.

“Killua? What are you doing?” Killua’s grandfather was standing at the door that leads into his candy studio, curiously looking at what his grandson was doing.

What a silly boy.  
~Time skip~

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. Your mom just wants you to be like your father. Plus, you’re a lot smarter than me, you’ll be fine” Killua’s grandfather was currently making some of Killua’s favorite chocolate while having a heartfelt conversation with the boy.

Grandpa Zeno knew that Killua’s mother just wanted what was best for her son, but she had to learn that Killua is his own person. It is up to him to decide what to do with his life.

The chocoholic smiled. He couldn’t have disagreed more with his grandfather’s statement. People who were capable of making something that could sweeten up someone’s day are pretty amazing. 

“I think you’re pretty cool.” 

Killua gasped. He had been so busy talking to his grandfather that he hadn’t properly tempered the chocolate he had been working on, causing them to melt all over the metal tray. Killua sighed. This wasn’t the first time he had messed up.

Zeno chuckled a bit as he popped out his famous chocolate robots. Killua’s favorite, out of their mold. “The state of your heart and mind will always reflect in your work. Why don’t we take a break? Choco seems to be hungry.”

Killua looked down to see the brown cat paw at his leg. He picked you up and walked towards the regular kitchen. “I’ll be borrowing your kitchen, Grandfather.” 

Zeno gave a small smile and continued to work on his candy.

Zeno’s co-worker, Hisoka, followed you and Killua into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a drink for himself. “Today’s your lucky day, Choco. You seem to really like Killua’s cooking.”

Killua groaned a bit and ignored Hisoka who had taken a seat on the table behind Killua. He had always given Killua the creeps. Every time he brought his best friend over, Gon, Hisoka would be stuck to them like gum.

Funnily enough, Hisoka’s specialty candy was something he called ‘Bungee gum’. According to the man, Bungee gum “Possesses the properties of both rubber and gum.” 

What a weirdo. 

“She never sharpens her claws or grooms herself...What a strange cat.” Hisoka reached out a hand to pet you, but knowing that Killua isn’t really fond of the pink-haired man, you hissed at him and jumped away before he could get his hands on you.

You sighed in relief when you turned around to see the Killua had already placed some cooked salmon into your food bowl. Killua was so talented. His cooking was enough to make you fall in love with him all over again.

As you stuffed your face with the delicious fish, Killa bent down to pet you. “You really are Choco’s reincarnation, huh?

Hisoka blew a big bubble out of his gum until it popped. “I bet other people are feeding her. She’ll get fat.”

Killua continued to pet you. “That’s fine. I prefer chubby cats anyway. Although, they shouldn’t be obese, of course.”

The old clock in the kitchen suddenly sung out, marking it almost to be dinner time. 

You left the remaining fish you had in your bowl and made your way out the door. 

“Choco...You’re leaving already?” Asked Killua. The look on his face almost made you give in and stay, but you knock out of your daze and start running home.

You wouldn’t want to worry Ms. Komugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1495
> 
> For some reason, I didn't post this chapter here but I did on wattpad?
> 
> Idk I'm kinda dumb


	5. Chapter 5

You made your way through alleyways, climbed up buildings, and jumped from roof to roof. Occasionally, you had to take a different path to avoid certain annoying cats.

You took a break from jumping and sat on a random roof, admiring the way the sky looked when the sun was setting. 

The brilliant dark blue reminded you of Killua’s eyes.

You did a backflip and turned back into your human form, landing gracefully on the black roof. Unfortunately, your mask slipped off of your face, almost falling to the ground and breaking. Thank goodness you had good reflexes.

Kicking your legs back and forth, you let out a soft squeal…

“That was amazing! ‘You’re leaving already?’ Oh, my gosh he’s so dreamy!” You swooned at Killua’s words. Every time he spoke made you feel like fireworks were lighting up inside you.

You continued to squirm around until you felt your mask fall out of your hands. 

‘Crap’

You jumped off of the roof, catching the mask with easy. 

“Yes!....wait…” Your small celebration was cut short when you realized you were about to hit the ground. 

You put the mask back onto your face and did a backflip in mid-air, landing on your paws in your cat form.

‘That was close’ You ignored the stares that onlookers were giving you and went back to walking home. 

~Killua’s house (Zeno’s workshop)~

Killua was back to working on perfecting his methods of tempering chocolate while his older brother, Illumi looked around for Choco, waving around a cat treat.

“She left without greeting her owner. How rude.”

Killua groaned, cleaning up the leftover chocolate left on his spoon. 

“She isn’t our pet. And I found her, not you.”

Illumi sat on the ground, dead fish eyes watching Killua as he made his way around the kitchen.

His younger brother seemed to enjoy making candy more than training.

“Oh. The day of the rainy festival, huh? The one you snuck out of home for and skipped training with me? Mother and father were angry.” Illumi had a monotone voice but Killua knew that his older brother was teasing him.

Killua began to wash the dishes, tuning out what Illumi was saying. 

He was used to his older brother’s taunts.

Suddenly, the Zoldyck brothers snapped their necks to the door which had suddenly opened, revealing Hisoka. 

“I’m heading out. See ya later.” Illumi quickly stood up and gave Hisoka a small ‘goodbye’, which earned him a smiled and a wave from the pink-haired male.

Killua looked at his brother and squinted, a small smirk forming on his lips. 

Illumi glared at him, a strange aura forming around him. 

“Shut it.”

Killua turned off the sink and bent down to place the dishes into their place in the cabinets.

“I didn’t say anything, baaaka.”

~Flash back~

That day…

The lights were bright and the festival was filled with the joyous laughter of couples and families.

It was the complete opposite of Killua. 

“I’ll just stop then. Training with Illu-nii is a waste of time right? I should be studying to become successful like my father.” Killua hung up the call with his mother and let out a sigh.

The rain was cold and heavy, the weather mirroring what he currently felt. 

‘Meow’

Killua stopped in his tracks, hearing the cry of a small animal. He looked around, spotting an old abandoned building.

He ran to it, noticing a part of the building was open. He bent down and stuck his head in, eyes widening when he found a small brown cat sitting alone in the middle of the room.

It seemed to be...sulking?

It stopped crying when it noticed Killua, golden eyes scanning his figure.

The cat then slowly relaxed, offering Killua a soft ‘meow’ and a head tilt.

The previous frustrations Killua had instantly disappeared.

He gave the cat a soft smile, a bright firework going off at the same time.

That was the day Killua met Choco.

That was the day you fell in love with Killua, your childhood best friend’s older brother.

~back to you~

Being a small cat had its perks.

The main one being that you were able to visit Killua.

The downside to being so small was that sometimes it took you a while to get from place to place.

Currently, you were still walking home. The sun had already set so the streets were dark, the only source of light being the stars and the street lights.

You made a little rest stop to use the bathroom. 

Thank goodness no one was around. They would have found it really strange to see a cat go into a public restroom to use the toilet.

“Ugh...I wish I didn’t have to use the restroom in this body.” You used a water dispenser to wash your paws.

Suddenly, a loud noise surprised you, causing you to jump up in the air and instinctively hiss in the direction of the sound.

You deadpanned when you realized where the noise came from.

Tonpa the mask seller was coming out of a vending machine. 

It took him a little to squeeze out since his body was huge.

“Oh. It’s just you.” You were annoyed. Tonpa never seemed to leave you alone.

Tonpa stretched, finally placing all paws on the ground instead of just standing on his hind legs like usual. “You should’ve stayed longer at Killua’s place. You’d get to stay more time with him.”

“No way! When I use the restroom I have to wipe.” You backed away as Tonpa moved closer to you.

“We clean ourselves with our tongue. It eco-friendly.” Tonpa was laughing. He knew he was making you uncomfortable.

“That’s disgusting!” The thought of cleaning your self with your tongue made you gag a little

Tonpa leaned in closer to your ear. You could smell the spoiled orange juice he always drank. “You should enjoy living like a cat. It would be a waste is you didn’t.”

The feeling of Tonpa’s breath on your ear made you back away at the speed of light.

“I’m having plenty of fun, alright?!” The hairs on your body were standing up as you took a defensive position.

Tonpa let out a delighted squeal. “In that case, you can keep that mask. Give me your human face instead.”

“Huh?!?!”

“You don’t need it anymore, do you.” Again, Tonpa made his way over to you, his fat body getting closer and closer.

“No way!” You began to run away, leaving Tonpa is the dust.

“I sell cat masks to humans who want to be cats. I sell human masks to cats who want to be human. That my job.” Tonpa began to follow you, his voice echoing in the empty street.

“You have a wonderful cat life ahead of you now.” He had caught up to you.

You began running faster. “Stop following me!”

Tonpa seemed to be watching up to you, and quick.

“Throw away your tiresome human face. Enjoy your sweet cat life!”

You heard his footsteps stop.

You relaxed and stopped running. “What is wrong with him? ‘Enjoy your sweet cat life,’ my butt.”

You ‘hmphed’ sticking your nose up in the air, jumping when you heard someone take a big gulp of something.

Tonpa!?!

How does such a fat cat catch up so quickly!?!

“I’m rooting for you.” He took another swig of his juice before standing up.

“You should tell Killua who ‘Choco’ really is. Tell him, ‘It was me, (y/n), all along.” Tonpa covered his mouth with his sleeve in an attempt to hide his mischievous grin. It didn’t help though, his tone was enough to tell you what he was thinking.

“He’ll lose his frosty attitude and fall head over heels for you.”

“No! No way. First of all, he’d never believe me. And even if he did, what if it backfires and he ends up hating Choco instead?” You crossed your two front legs and sat on your back legs.

“I should gather more information as Choco and then use what I know to get closer to him as (Y/n).”

“If that’s your plan, it doesn’t seem to be working.” The fat cat cracked open another can of orange juice. The disgusting smell wafted over to you, causing you to cover your nose.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You know what? You’re so shady! You don’t charge anything for swapping cat and human masks. What’s in it for you.” You were tired of Tonpa, to say the least.

“I’m just doing my best to reduce, reuse, and recycle.” His words were conflicting as he threw a can of orange juice to the side, landing in the middle of the street.

“Liar!” You went to pounce on Tonpa, only for him to jump in the air and disappear down a pot.

How does he even do that? He’s too heavy to be able to jump so high and too big to fit in a clay pot.

You ran to the pot, hoping to be able to see Tonpa again and give him a piece of your mind but….

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1526


	6. Chapter 6

~Flashback~

A younger version of you was sitting on a stool and leaning on the kitchen counter as you watched your mother cook and sing. The smell of (Favorite food) filling up the kitchen.

“Oh, (y/n)! You really like (favorite food), don’t you?” 

You didn’t say anything but opened your mouth wide open to let your mom give you a taste of the food.

Just as you thought the food was about to answer your mouth, your mother quickly pulled it away leaving you confused and hungry.

“Huh?” 

Your mother giggles at your cuteness and shoved the food in your mouth.

“It’s so good! I love it!.” You were hopping up and down, the stool threatening to fall and take you with it.

It was delicious. A warm feeling filled your small body.

Happiness.

~Flashback ends~

You were sitting at the dinner table, quietly eating and stuffing your mouth with rice.

“(Y/n),” called out your father, “Have some (Favorite food). You like it, right?” 

“Is it too bland?” Asked Ms. Komugi

Your father panicked a bit. He loved her cooking. “Not at all! It’s delicious. It’s super healthy. Right, (y/n)?”

Your father seemed to really love Ms. Komugi. They met at some game tournament.

Was it called Gungi? 

Anyway, Ms. Komugi was the world champion or something but she says she only does it for fun.

“Yeah...I guess so.” You shoved a piece of meat in your mouth, “Although, kids my age love fatty meats and strong flavors.” 

“You’ll get fat.” Your father chuckled. 

“Killua said he likes it better when I’m chubby.” You let out a sigh, making it obvious that you were swooning.

“Killua? Alluka’s brother? Is he your boyfriend!?” Both your father and Ms. Komugi perked up at the sound of a boy’s name leave your mouth.

Especially with that dream like tone.

You decided to tease your dad. “None of your business.” 

Meruem dropped his chopsticks and leaned over the table.

Ms. Komugi felt the vibrations and tried to make him sit down again.

“He is, isn’t he?! What’s he like?!” 

You didn’t respond, instead, you took a bite of some more meat.

“Did you know about this, Komugi?”

“I had no idea.”

“You should bring him home and introduce him to Komugi!” Your father seemed pretty excited which kind of weirded you out.

Weren’t dad’s supposed to be protective?

Both you and Ms. Kougi were surprised.

“You’re both women so she’ll be more comfortable discussing this with you. You can talk to Komugi about anything.” So that was Meruem’s reason. He wanted you and Ms. Komugi to bond.

You took a bite of some (favorite food) and stayed quiet as your father rambled.

“Is he in your grade or is he older than you? I forgot. Who confessed first?”

Your mood was dampened. You didn’t want to share this stuff with Ms. Komugi.

“He isn’t my boyfriend, okay?” You said as best as you could with your mouth full.

Your father insisted. “You don’t have to be shy!”

Just leave me alone already.

I know I don’t belong here.

~Time skip~

You danced around your room, with your eyes closed, pretending you were in an extravagant ball gown and had a room fit for a princess.

“That’s right! I’m going to marry Killua and move out of here as soon as I can!” 

When your eyes opened, you were back to your original, boring reality.

How disappointing.

Flopping onto your bed, you took a hold of your mask, inspecting every inch of it.

“I’m not going to let this chance slip away. I love him, and not just because he took me in.”

A soft smile formed on your lips.

‘He named me, a female cat, ‘Choco’, he named me after his favorite sweet. He’s so loyal.’

You thought back to the time you sat on his desk and watched him study.

‘He’s smart, but he doesn’t take it for granted.’

He looked over at you in your cat form and his face erupted in a giant smile,

“Choco!” He grabbed your little body and nuzzled his face in your furry tummy, causing you to meow with joy.

‘I know what he’s really like. He ignores me when I’m (Y/n), and that makes me sad.’

Killua pulled away from your tummy and let out a laugh.

It made your stomach do flips.

You wanted to see him smile all the time.

‘But when I’m Choco, he’s so sweet to me.’

He picked you up again and place his nose on yours.

“I love you, Choco.”

Your eyes widened.

“You always smell like the sun.”

‘Killua...I’m...I’m actually…’ Your words only came out as small meows.

“What is it?” Killua tilted his head, his white fluffy hair moving with him.

‘I can’t do it’ You ceased your meowing.

‘I don’t have the courage to tell him I’m (y/n).’  
Killua placed you back down on his desk and put his head in his hands.

“You’re so lucky, Choco.” His voice came out soft, contrasting the way he spoke to you when you were in your human form.

‘What’s wrong, Killua?’

‘How can I help you.’

Your heart ached at the thought of him feeling hurt, upset, sad.

“I have to make my own lunch for tomorrow.”

‘He’s making his own lunch box?’

You thought back to the delicious fish he had made for you.

‘.....I want to eat it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 909
> 
> Sorry it's a little short.
> 
> These essays are kicking my ass :(


	7. Chapter 7

You ran through the hallway at lightning speed. It was time for lunch and you had to meet up with Alluka...but most importantly..

“Killuaaaa sunriseeee attack!” You jumped to tackle Killua, but he has the reflexes of an assassin, so he dodged causing you to fall on the floor, flat on your face. 

Alluka let out a gasp of worry while Killua kept a blank face, walking into class without checking on you. Alluka glared at her brother and Gon, Gon giving Alluka and you an apologetic smile.

The girl sighed and bent down to pat your head. “Come on, (Y/n)-chan. It’s time to eat.”

You got up and began to walk with Alluka, passing by the student that needed to buy their lunch and the students who were already eating.

“Milluki-nii made my lunch today…I guess soggy toast and potatoes it is..” Alluka lifted her pink lunch box, glaring at it, hoping what was in it would change if she wished hard enough.

You gave her a pity smile as you looked down into the courtyard, the smile quickly turning into a frown.

“That weird (Y/n) acts like an animal. Why is she so obsessed with Killua lately?” One of the Amori brothers, Umori spoke.

Imori sighed and took a sip of his juice. “No idea, but it’s getting on my nerves. I feel bad for Killua...this is (Y/n) we’re talking about.” 

Umori and Amori laughed at their brother’s statement, quickly agreeing.

Alluka put her hands on her hips and huffed. “What the heck is their problem? Don’t they have anything better to do than talk bad about you?”

You giggled. “I don’t really care what others say about me. Just as long as the-” You were cut short as soon as you heard something that rubbed you the wrong way.

“Speaking of Killua. Don’t you think he’s been acting all sung lately? His grades suddenly shot up. He must’ve cheated or something, he can’t be that smart.”

Your ears started to pour out steam. These boys were absolutely ridiculous and you were not going to let them get away with talking about Killua like this.

“(Y/n)! Stop! Please!”

Gripping on to your lunch box, you climbed up on the railing of the crossway you were standing on and pointed down at the brothers, ignoring Alluka’s insistent pleads to stop.  
At hearing his sisters pleading cries, Killua dropped his chopsticks and ran to the nearest window in the hallway, surprised at what he saw.

“SHUT UP! What did you just say about Killua?! Take it back! All of it. NOW!” 

Killua’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

You jumped off.

He started running to the courtyard, pulling Gon with him.

“(Y/n)!!!!” Alluka’s cries echoed through the whole school.

You, however, felt fine. You did this all the time as a cat...although, maybe landing is easier as a cat than as a human. You scratched your legs and arms pretty badly.

The Amori brothers were shocked, to say the least. They knew you were crazy but not this crazy.

You walked towards the boys, slightly limping from your hurt legs. “What is with you people?! You have no idea how hard Killua works. Stop lying about him or I’ll-”

“(Y/n)! Are you alright?” Killua was slightly panting, Gon right beside him.

‘Are you alright?’ echoed in your head. The sides of your mouth curled up and in turn, so did your eyes. Killua was worried about you. Forgetting about the boys, you turned around eagerly.

“I’m fine. I’m totally fine! Were you worried about me?”

Killua ignored your question, hastily walking over to you. “You need to go to the nurse. Come on… Let’s go.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you with him, stopping when he saw your lunch all over the floor. He bent down and cleaned it up.

“You don’t have to do that! I can do it myself.”

Once again, he ignored you. “You can have half of my lunch.”

You were internally squealing. “Huh? Seriously?!”

Alluka stared at her brother in shock, he never offered to share anything unless it’s with her or Gon.

“Killua…” 

~Time Skip~

After a quick trip to the nurse’s office, you, Killua, Alluka, and Gon sat on the rooftop for lunch. 

You patiently waited for Killua to open his lunch box, excited to taste his cooking. Your mouth water when you realized that he had cooked (f/f). 

“Wow! It’s (f/f)!”

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Both Alluka and Gon said at the same time. They looked at each other, Alluka blushed and Gon gave her a sweet smile.

“If I had known, I would’ve had you make my lunch instead of Milluki-nii.” Alluka groaned as she poked at her undercooked potatoes. 

“It looks so good, Killua! I bet it’s gonna taste super good!” Killua slightly blush and looked away as you picked up the (f/f) and plopped it in your mouth.

Expectantly, Killua waited for your reaction. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he liked receiving praise. 

Your eyes sparkled as the yummy food hit your taste buds.

“It’s delicious! Just like my mom’s” You continued to eat while Killua gave a sigh of relief and then a sigh of annoyance.

“You should’ve ignored those two.” 

“Yeah, I agree” Alluka nodded her head while stuffing her face.

“Hmmm...they can say anything they want about me..but I won’t let anyone talk like that about you.” You continued to hum with pleasure with every bite of food you took, causing you to fail to notice the surprised look Killua made.

Once again, Alluka and Gon gave each other a look, this one not as awkward as the last.

“Seriously, Killua. This is amazing!” You stood up and leaned over the railing, taking in a deep breath.

“Killua’s (f/f) is delicious!!!” 

Gon burst into a fit of laughter as Alluka gave you a fond smile. 

Killua blushed and tried to cover your mouth in embarrassment.   
“That’s embarrassing. Baaaaaka!”

You pushed his hand away and took in another deep breath to proclaim the same thing, this time you didn’t get to say anything as Killua forced you to sit down.

“You don’t have to do it again!!!”

Gon continued to laugh, telling you that Killua’s rice might be delicious too so you should try it out and tell everyone else. 

Killua began to laugh too, causing your head to snap in his direction, a wide smile forming on your face.

‘Did...did I just make Killua laugh?’

“Don’t go jumping off buildings anymore, got it?” Killua scolded you as you leaned over, holding out some food for him.

‘She has the same scent’

“Open wide, Killua. Ahhh” You weren’t going to lose the opportunity to feed the handsome boy.

Killua sweatdropped “Don’t forget this is my lunch…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I’ll start posting again but not as much as I used to. Sorry!! Thank you for your continued support :)
> 
> -Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fan fic the follows the plot of A Whisker Away but instead of the original cast, it is and X reader story with Hunter X Hunter characters. For a better reading experience, please go watch 'A Whisker Away' on Netflix.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'A Whisker Away ' or the story line. I DO NOT own the Hunter X Hunter characters or you.


End file.
